Dos padres,Un hijo
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Ser padres no es tarea facil ¿lograran Bulma y Vegeta dormir a Trunks? !Solo en la mejor forma que ellos conocen!


Buenoo !eh aqui mi primer one-shot de mis tres personajes favoritos de Dbz! la singular familia de Bulma,vegeta y mi amado Trunks *-* xD buenoo solo espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Dragon ball Z son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei-animation

* * *

><p><strong>Dos padres, Un hijo<strong>

Era una aparentemente calmada noche en la Capsule corp., Los animales estaban en sus jaulas, las maquinas estaban apagadas, el Dr. briefs y su esposa ya tenían un buen rato dormidos, los únicos despiertos eran un malhumorado saiyajin que aun a esas horas estaba en su entrenamiento, y la concubina de este que trataba de dormir al primogénito de ambos

-_¡Buuuuuuaaaaaa! –_lloraba el bebe a todo pulmón

-_vamos Trunks, ya deja de llorar ¡por favor! –_Suplicaba desesperadamente la peli-azul –_hijo tienes que tomar tu biberón para dormir ¡ya no llores! –_a este paso la que empezaría a llorar seria ella, el pequeño ya tenía un buen rato llorando y no había nada en el mundo que lo calmara

-_Trunks, ¡por favor! Ya tengo dolor de cabeza ¡y tú aun tienes que comer! –_Grito tratando de llamar la atención del infante, pero él seguía llorando -_ ¿! Como es que puedes llorar tanto ! y tu padre en lugar de estar aquí ayudándome, ¡prefiere estar en esa insufrible capsula! ¡Tonto Vegeta!_

_-mujer ¿se puede saber que estás diciendo de mi? –_se escucho esa profunda voz masculina a sus espaldas

_-vaya ya terminaste de entrenar ¿sería mucho pedir que me ayudes a dormir a TU hijo? ¡El cual ya lleva más de una hora llorando!_

El peli-negro se acerco a la cuna del bebe, por un momento pensó que quedaría sordo entre los gritos de su hijo y los de su esposa

-_Vegeta haz algo para callarlo, ¡lo que sea! Con tal de que pueda darle de comer para dormirlo_

El Saiyajin lo pensó un momento ¿Qué podría hacer? con semejante escándalo el tampoco podría dormir, de pronto se acerco mas al niño hasta tener su rostro frente al pequeño cuerpo de el

-_¡CALLATE TRUNKS! –_grito estruendosamente, probablemente pudo haber sido escuchado en Namek

Trunks quedo en silencio por un momento, Bulma y Vegeta respiraron de alivio, la mujer de ojos azules tomo el biberón y se dispuso a dárselo a su hijo, pero la calma no duro por mucho, el niño se asusto más de la cuenta así que hizo un pequeño puchero y comenzó a llorar el doble de fuerte

-_¡demonios! –_grito el padre del bebe

-_¡bien hecho Vegeta! ¡Debías callarlo no hacerlo llorar más!_

_-¡tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que fuera!_

_-¡pero no eso! ¿!Cómo se te ocurrió!_

_-pues con Kakaroto y los otros siempre funciona…_

Una vena comenzó a surgir en la sien de la científica, ese hombre era un caso

-_eres increíble…_

_-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaa! –_grito el infante

-¿y ahora como lo callamos? –pregunto el hombre

-_¡hazlo reír!_

_-¿acaso crees que soy un payaso?_

_-¡a veces te comportas como uno!_

_-¿¡Como te atreves humana!_

_-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! _

Bulma y vegeta quedaron completamente aturdidos ante ese llanto, y comenzaron a mirarse echando chispas, culpando con la mirada al otro por no lograr callar a Trunks

-_que no te quede duda de que es tu hijo ¡grita tanto como tú! – _recrimino el saiyajin a la peli-azul

-_¡y es tan cabeza dura como tú! –_remato la científica

Y ahí comenzaron un concurso de quien es esto y quien es lo otro, ¿todavía quedaban dudas acerca de por qué terminaron juntos? Al oírlos, Trunks volvió a callarse y los miro fijamente, estaban tan "entretenidos teniendo una pequeña discusión" que ni se habían dado cuenta que su hijo ya no estaba llorando, y más que eso ¡se estaba riendo de ellos!

-_¡Vegeta eres un..! ¿hug? –_la científica se detuvo y al no escuchar el llanto de Trunks y se acerco a la cuna para verlo riendo de la forma más adorable del mundo y señalando hacia donde estaban sus padre

-_está riendo… -_expreso el peli-negro de la forma más calmada

Bulma quedo confundida un segundo ¿Qué tenia de chistoso ver a tus padres gritándose? ¡Ni siquiera era legal! Pero no tenia importancia, tomo dulcemente al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a alimentarlo, un par de minutos después, al fin quedo dormido

-_buenas noches Trunks … -_susurro muy, muy quedito la oji-azul antes de salir junto con su esposo de la habitación del bebe y cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado – _hasta que al fin lo logramos…_

_-representa muy bien a su descendencia –_comento vegeta

-_la verdad es que si, nadie dijo que ser padres seria una tarea fácil y menos con un niño mitad humano, mitad saiyajin, aunque cuando crezca será muy guapo e inteligente ¡justo como su madre! –_expreso orgullosa y con los ojos brillosos, recordando a Mirai Trunks

Vegeta solo levanto una ceja y endureció su expresión, ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

-_Bulma … ¿vamos a dormir? _

Ella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por la petición, pero después sonrió con dulzura y asintió con la cabeza, lo tomo del brazo y se fueron a su habitación.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>y bien, Que les parecio?<p>

(Kii-chan: ya era hora de que empezaras a escribir algo distinto -.-)

Yo: Callate kii-chan ¬¬ ... Bien, Dejen sus **Reviews **:)

Peace out! :P


End file.
